


Broly: The Weat of a Kale

by 04ijordan



Category: Dragonball
Genre: Dragonball - Freeform, Kale x Broly, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: After Broly’s last rampage, he sent off to a mysterious place where he learns to be loved





	Broly: The Weat of a Kale

After Broly’s last rampage, realizing he can't be controlled the The Z Fighters decide Broly is too dangerous to remain on Earth and can't be stopped. They trick him into entering orbit to destroy a rogue satellite, and then use a shuttle to jettison him from the solar system. They intended for him to land on a peaceful planet, but the shuttle passes through a wormhole on its way. locking it onto the A electromagnetic frequency that is located on the said dimensional plane which opens a portal and he gets stuck in Universe 6. 

As Broly listens to a recording from the Z Fighters explaining their actions, his shuttle crashes on the planet Sadala. Weakened from the crash, Broly is fixed with an obedience disk and taken into slavery. He is forced to fight gladiator battles for the planet's substitute emperor, Frost. Broly forms a legendary pact with his fellow gladiators Copyman, no-name Appule, Caulifla, Navel, Raspberry and Cabba.

 

Broly becomes a popular hero for his actions in the arena, and a group of insurgents try to recruit the Broly to their cause. Broly declines, but Caulifla chooses to go with the rebels.  
During their next gladiator fight, Navel is killed. As the others come closer to winning their freedom, Frost's lieutenant, Kale, arranges for them to fight the Hit, who is also controlled by an obedience disk. During the battle, Broly breaks Hit's disk, freeing him. Hit then destroys all the obedience disks of everyone in the arena via a electrical shock generated from his time skip. As he leaves Sadala, he offers to return Broly to Earth. Broly chooses to stay behind.

Broly and his legends, now on the run from the Frost, are hunted by Kale. As they travel through villages, Broly finds followers who believe he is the foretold savior, "The Chosen One." Broly denies this title. Kale finally confronts Broly, but their battle is interrupted by raining "Death Beams" that cause death to anyone they touch. Kale calls Frost for assistance and learns that he ordered the beams to be deployed there. Horrified at what her substitute king has done, Kale joins the Broly.  
Broly leads a raid on the Frost's capital, culminating in a one-on-one battle between the two of them. 

Frost is defeated, and locked away but eventually escapes to a unknown planet. After a couple years when the king has just died, Broly is named the new king as his successor. He takes Kale for his wife, and the two are able to broker peace among the various conflicts which had festered under Frost. Kale becomes pregnant with Broly's child.


End file.
